


So Kiss Me

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [28]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romeo & Juliet - Freeform, Shakespeare, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon practice their lines for Romeo & Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/)**chokeonirony** 's prompt: HOW ABOUT, RYAN AND BRENDON STAR TOGETHER IN A PRODUCTION OF ROMEO AND JULIET. juliet would've been traditionally played by a boy in those olden days anyway, so ryan can be her.

" _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_  
 _Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_  
 _For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_  
 _And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_ ," Ryan recited as he and Brendon practiced alone for their production of Romeo and Juliet the next Saturday at Brendon's apartment.

Brendon gave Ryan a silent thumbs up; he'd been working hard to get over his monotone to play Juliet's part, and it was paying off. " _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_ "

" _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_ ," Ryan replied, trying to get as much into the conversation as possible. Brendon had always been a much better actor, and Ryan strived to be that good.

" _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._ "

Ryan faltered, trying to remember his line without looking at his script. " _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._ "

" _Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged_ ," Brendon returned quickly. He probably had all his lines memorized last week. "And that's when I kiss you."

"I know that," Ryan retorted in his normal monotone, rolling his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to practice that tonight or not."

Raising an eyebrow, Ryan leaned back against the couch they were sitting on and shrugged. "We'll have to eventually. Might as well start now."

Brendon grinned a little, scooting closer to Ryan. "Alright, say your line again just before mine."

Ryan cleared his throat before reciting his line again. " _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._ "

" _Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged_ ," Brendon recited, a little slower this time, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Ryan's lips.

" _Then have my lips the sin that they have took_ ," Ryan delivered quietly, a stage whisper almost, his lips tingling where Brendon's had touched them.

" _Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again_ ," Brendon whispered before leaning in once more with another kiss, but this time Ryan wrapped an arm around his neck and held him there, deepening the kiss with a low moan. After a moment, Ryan let Brendon go, and they broke apart to breathe.

" _You kiss by the book_ ," Ryan muttered, grinning.


End file.
